Balancing Confessions
by crystalove
Summary: Bella Swan is your average college girl. Or rather, that's what Bella thinks. She isn't used to being the center of attention, but after she transfers, things start to heat up when the school's "king player" takes a liking to her. STATUS: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've been meaning to publish this for a while now. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **_

_Bella Swan is your average college girl. Or rather, that's what Bella thinks. As a woman who grew up as a shy, quiet child, Bella's not used being the center of attention when she transfers to Ivinton University, a prestigious Ivy League school. Things start to heat up when the school's "king player", Edward Cullen, takes a liking to her. _

**BPOV**_  
_

I hope she's nice. No, she doesn't even have to be nice. I just want her to be _normal_.

I don't want to be roommates with a genius who studies rocket science and performs chemistry experiments 24/7. But then again, I hope she's not an airheaded bimbo...

Oh, MAN, I hope she isn't that blond girl I saw on my way up here. Gosh, we'd make the worst pair of roommates.

I shook my head to get rid of the mental image of a blond girl with a face caked with makeup, who I saw giggling with another Paris Hilton Wannabe outside the building of my residence hall.

Gosh, I am definitely not going to fit in if everyone is like that.

Why did I choose to transfer to here? Oh right, only because Ivinton's one of the best universities in America. Oh yeah, and apparently Ivinton University has some of the best tennis courts around here. And by around here, I mean the United States.

Yeah, I play tennis. Although I can't seem to balance on my own two feet on a flat ground, I'm pretty decent once I get on to those arcrylic courts. I guess spending my time and money on tennis practices and lessons every day really helped, because before I knew it, Ivinton offered me an open spot, as long as I agreed to join their tennis team.

Well, anyway, back to the not fitting in part. I've always been a loner – ever since Jr. High, when looks and the color of your nail polish became the only things the people around me cared about. I've never been able to click with anyone at my old school, and I was definitely not part of the "popular" crowd. There was one girl I talked to now and then, but our friendship – if you can even call it that – broke apart when I heard her whispering fake rumors about me. I'm not even going to bother to explain what those rumors were. Just trust me, they were pretty horrible.

I sighed as I balanced the boxes I was holding between one arm and a lifted leg and blindly stuck the key my left hand was grasping in to the door's keyhole. Please, please, please, please…no bimbo, no bimbo…

"Hi, you must be Isabella! I'm Alice!"

I blinked a couple of times, frozen and rooted to my spot a foot away from the dormitory door I had just opened.

The beautiful, pixie-like, black haired girl in front of me beamed at me with a sunshine smile on her face.

"Uh..hi, Alice. Please, call me Bella," I said with a small smile.

I dropped the boxes I was holding on to the ground, my arms sore from having to carry all of them up three flights of stairs. But I didn't get a chance to breathe because I immediately felt someone hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I am SO excited. We're going to be great friends, Bella," Alice squealed as she pulled away.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and gave her an even bigger smile.

Not a bimbo in sight? Check.

No lab coats or goggles? Check.

Nice? Check CHECK CHECK.

Normal? Well, besides her incredibly enthusiastic personality and perfect looks that are WAY above normal...CHECK!

I can tell this is going to be a great year!

...

"Rosalie! This is Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Rosalie Hale," Alice introduced me to a drop-dead-gorgeous blond. Her face radiated when she smiled at me and gave me a small wave. "Hi, Bella."

We were waiting on line at one of the many restaurants in the school for lunch, and Alice decided to spend the time introducing me to her closest group of friends.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. He and Rosalie are twins," Alice said as Jasper wrapped an arm around her tiny figure lovingly.

Like his sister, Jasper was tall, good-looking (well, that's an understatement), and friendly.

"Bella, this is Emmett Cullen. He's unfortunately my brother," Alice introduced me to a good-looking, muscular guy. His face had the features of a matured man, but when he smiled, his face lighted up in a childlike manner. "Emmett, this is Bella, my awesome new roommate!"

Emmett was a good head taller than Alice, and at least a couple of inches taller than me. I had to look up to make eye contact with him. He stuck his tongue out towards Alice in a childish way as I stuck my hand out to greet him. Instead, he pulled me in for a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bella! We Cullen's don't do handshakes," he said with a friendly smile as he let go.

Wow, are all the Cullens this friendly? They all seem so-

"WHAT part of GET A ROOM do they not understand?" Rosalie was glaring disgustedly at something to my right.

I turned around curiously, to see that a beautifully bronze haired guy and blond girl were making out together. At least, I think they were making out.

From the way it looked over here, it was as if the girl was eating the guy's face off.

"And that would be my arrogant, selfish, egotistical, sometimes-nice-but-don't-fall-it, arrogant, jerk-faced, and oh - did I say arrogant, older-by-two-days brother." Alice rolled her eyes and grimaced at the sight of her brother and his PDA.

I couldn't help but laugh at her exaggeration.

"I'm not exaggerating. I'm serious," Alice said, as if she could read my mind. Rosalie nodded seriously along with her.

I couldn't seem to stop my laughter. No one, especially someone from such a kind family (judging by how friendly Alice and Emmett are), could possibly be that horrible.

"But…I'm sure he's not as bad as you guys make him out to be," I said.

Little did I know that I would soon find myself eating my own words.

**How was it? I know it's not nearly as perfect as I want it to be, but I really hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! A BIG thanks to everyone who added _Balancing Confessions_ to their favorites/alerts so quickly! I'm so glad that there are people who liked the first chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...**

**BPOV**

"Okay, I've got another one! Do you work for UPS? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package."

We had just gotten our lunch and we were sitting around a circular table outside to enjoy the sunny day, when Jasper brought up the topic of lame pick-up lines.

Immediately Alice had burst out with, "Do you know karate? 'Cause your body is really kickin'," which earned a couple of strange stares from people sitting at nearby tables. "Used on me back when I was 18," Alice said with a disgusted expression on her face.

Rosalie and I began cracking up, and the competition for the worst pick-up line kicked off...

Rosalie and I groaned at lame pick-up line Emmett had just used, but Alice was doubled over with laughter as she exclaimed, "HA! That's totally something Emmett would use."

"Trust me, I've got more up my sleeves," Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I burst out laughing at his absurdness. In just a couple of hours, I had come to know and love every single person at our table, which is really saying something, since I normally don't trust people easily.

"Baby, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon," Jasper said as he looked at Alice. His mouth was on the boundary of forming into a smile, but I could tell he was fighting hard to keep a straight, serious face.

Rosalie fake gagged at the cheesiness, but I couldn't help but smile from the amount of sincerity I could see behind his eyes when he used the pick-up line on Alice. Yes, although he was fighting hard to keep from laughing, I could tell that he honestly did mean what he said. I used to think that things like love just didn't exist, but seeing Alice and Jasper, I've started to question myself.

Anyway, apparently Alice didn't seem to find it as touching, which is probably what any sane person would think, because she said, "Baby, if I ever hear you say that again, you won't ever be able to see my beautiful self again."

"The word of the day is "legs." Let's go back to my place and spread the word," Rosalie said, to which the guys grinned appreciatively. Boys will be boys.

"Some douche used it on me back when I was a freshman."

I laughed at the thought of a very angry Rosalie telling off a poor fellow who had gotten his hopes up. I had quickly learned that no one dares to mess with Rosalie, as my new friends were nice enough to share a few stories that centered around Rosalie kicking ass…quite literally.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" I said with a grin. "I can't believe my own _brother_ would use something like that."

The entire table burst in to laughter, and Alice asked, "Bella, you have a brother? Older or younger?"

"He's older than me by two years. His name is Jacob," I said. I smiled at the thought of my big brother. He teases me a little too much for my liking, but at the end of the day, he's a big teddy bear that I just love to hug.

"Honestly, he's a lot like Emmett," I said. Emmett grinned appreciatively at my comparison.

"Emmett, dear, that isn't a good thing," Rosalie said, in a tone that I guessed she reserved for little kids.

Emmett looked like he was going to reply to Rosalie's comment, but our conversation was interrupted when I heard, "Hey guys," from behind me. Immediately, I turned to see who had just spoken.

Bad idea. My breath caught at the sight of the man I was facing. The most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

Prettier than Jonathan Meyers and Orlando Blooms. Hotter (although I rarely use that term) than Chace Crawford. Sexier than George Clooney, Johnny Depp, and all those other guys who teen girls worship over with daily rituals…don't ask.

Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is that the person in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.

"Edward!"

Then it hit me.

This incredibly gorgeous, bronze haired man was the brother of Alice and Emmett, and an egotistical, self-centered jerk from what Alice had informed me.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward's eyes traveled around the table until they landed on me. When they didn't look away from my own, I could feel myself beginning to blush.

"Just hanging out with Bel- oh! Bella, this is Edward, my brother. Edward, this is Bella, my roommate," Alice introduced us as she stuck her fork in to her salad.

"Hello, Bella." He gave me a crooked smile that, unfortunately, completely dazzled me for a couple of seconds.

Huh. No, Bella. Bad Bella. Don't fall for his tricks. I closed my eyes for a moment to clear my thoughts and then said, "Hi, Edward."

There's definitely something wrong with me.

…

**EPOV**

Sloppy. Wet. Bad breath.

I couldn't get the disgusting taste of Tina...or is it Tessa? Tracy? No, it's Tanya.

Right, so I couldn't seem to get the disgusting taste of Tanya out of my mouth after she kissed me. Honestly,_ she's_ the one who kissed _me_. I didn't ask to have a gigantic make out session, she just came over when I wasn't look and plopped a giant kiss on me.

It wasn't really bad until she started sucking my tongue. To be honest, it _hurt_. That, and she also had a thing for shoving her head in my mouth.

Not exactly my style.

So, in my need for minty mouthwash and toothpaste, I told John and the others that I'd catch up with them later, threw my food out, and left for my residence hall.

I ended up running to my dormitory when the lasting taste of rotten eggs and spinach, thanks to Tanya, became too much for me. I must have looked pretty weird, because a few people stopped to stare at me. I'm going to have to think of something to cover that up, but I don't regret it. I ran halfway across the campus to my residence hall, climbed the stairs two at a time, and jammed the dormitory key in to the hole. Then, I rushed to my bathroom and grabbed the Listerine that was sitting on my counter...which brings me back to the present.

I must have used half a liter of mouthwash because the Listerine bottle was relatively empty and my eyes were watering. I'm fairly sure it was the brightest idea to use so much, but what could I do? The bad taste wouldn't go away.

After I was completely sure there weren't anymore remnants of Tanya's "kissing" in my mouth, I headed out again for the Dining Hall.

Instead of going back to the other guys, I spotted Emmett's unmistakable brown, curly hair and made my way towards him. Wherever Emmett is, the others are bound to be there with him.

I was right, of course, except for one thing. By "others", I had meant Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. What I didn't expect to see was an unfamiliar girl sitting at their table as well.

Huh. I could only see her back, but from what I could see, she had a thin frame, relatively large curves, and long, brown hair.

Just how I like them. I'd take a brunette over a blond any day...unless, of course, it's that Millicent girl...agh, I can't stand that girl.

Anyway, I could see their entire table laughing at something the brunette had just said and I quickened my stride.

When I got close enough a few moments later, I decided to make my presence known by saying, "Hey guys."

Immediately, everyone at the table turned around, including the girl I was not familiar with. Not that I wouldn't mind getting a little _familiar_ with her...

I mean, it's hard not to want that, because, well, this girl is HOT. She's beautiful, and I normally don't toss around the term "beautiful". Plenty of girls I've met are _hot_, but definitely not the pretty,sophisticated, elegant, _beautiful _face that I see now.

I could hear Alice talking about something, but I couldn't seem to pull myself way from those chocolate brown eyes until I heard her say, "Edward, this is Bella, my roommate."

Bella, huh? Her name suits her well.

I decided to make a good first impression on Beautiful Bella by saying, "Hello, Bella," and giving her my best dazzling smile. She didn't seem to be very phased by it, although she did close her eyes for a moment like she was debating with herself about something. I didn't get much time to ponder her actions, however, because she soon replied with, "Hi, Edward." Damn, I like the sound of my name coming out of her mouth like that.

There's definitely something wrong with me.

**What'd you think? I hope you guys liked it!  
If you have the time, I'd love it if you guys could leave a review on your thoughts. Thanks! :)**


End file.
